Charles, my dear friend
by C.paz
Summary: Luego de dejar la isla, Erik le escribió una carta a Charles. Solo para sacar todas las cosas de su cabeza, en busca de un amigo una última vez, antes de volver a su soledad. Traducción autorizada del fic homónimo de Marian Louvre (link original adentro).
**Summary:** Luego de dejar la isla, Erik le escribió una carta a Charles. Solo para sacar todas las cosas de su cabeza, en busca de un amigo una última vez, antes de volver a su soledad.

 **Disclaimer:** _Nada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de Marvel, y la historia de **Marian Louvre** /s/11894326/1/Charles-My-dear-friend

 _ **Charles, mi querido amigo.**_

Charles, mi querido amigo.

Estaba tan enojado cuando te conocí, pero fuiste como una nueva promesa. Me sorprendiste.

Rápidamente entendí que fue la primera vez que conocía a alguien que fuese un igual, alguien capaz y, por sobre todo, dispuesto a entenderme. O al menos eso pensé.

Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo tan rápido. Me dispuse a confiar en ti, algo que no hacía desde que era un mocoso.

Me cambiaste, me hiciste ver más allá de la ira y la venganza. Mis poderes siempre fueron más fuertes cuando estaba molesto, y los alimenté así, no podía pensar en nada más. Es lo que siempre conocí. Tú me mostraste algo nuevo.

Viste mi mente, viste los campos de concentración, el dolor abrumador, la rabia; pero también viste luz. Estuve tentado a creerte, tal vez lo necesitaba desesperadamente pero tuve miedo, tanto como lo tuve de Shaw. Sabía de lo que yo era capaz. Lloré, sangré y morí por él. Sabía qué esperar, pero no supe lo que estos nuevos sentimientos traían.

Tal vez estoy roto, y tú, tú estabas tan lleno de una luz que no pude entender. Estabas lleno de amor, incluso por aquellos que no tenían nada más que las ganas de matarnos. Por otro lado, yo… Solo tenía ese número tatuado en mi brazo. Sabía que te podía quitar todo lo bueno en un minuto. Sabía que aunque seas completamente inocente, vivirías en un infierno, en agonía, en las ruinas de tu propia vida.

Sabía que no podía volverme vulnerable una vez más. Simplemente no podía.

Pero no lo hice, porque tú no lo viste. Puedes ser muy perceptivo, puedes abrir tu corazón, pero fracasaste en alejar de la arrogancia a Mystique. Me fallaste a mí porque tuviste más miedo que yo.

Fuiste mi mejor amigo. Más que eso, pero ni tú ni yo pudimos lidiar con eso.

Éramos un equipo perfecto. Nunca pensé que sería el ajedrez, entre todas las cosas, lo que marcaría algunos de mis recuerdos más felices. Me diste fuerza, me enseñaste a controlar mi poder. Me hiciste reír, me hiciste sentir calidez, sentirme completo por primera vez. Con heridas y hematomas, pero de alguna forma completo.

Y entonces me fallaste. Estuviste dispuesto a volver a ponerme a su merced. No lo entiendes. Al parecer no lo puedes entender. Me dijiste que me detuviera, pero no podía. No tienes idea de lo aterrado que estaba.

Shaw, no entiendes qué me hizo. No querías entender. Decidiste en mi contra. Él me destrozó, no pude compartir eso contigo. Conocías los hechos, pero no pude encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacerte entender mis sentimientos. Quise salvaste del dolor. No quería que sintieras mi desesperación, mi agonía, el dolor que me carcomía, que me estrangulaba, y me desgarraba.

Tenía que mantenerte fuera de mi mente, y no fue grato. Fue por él. ¿Quién me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo? Él lo hizo necesario y posible. Me quedé solo otra vez. Tú te fuiste, yo te alejé. Era lo correcto.

Fue la bala de Moira, iba hacia mí y te dio a ti. Tropecé, caí de rodillas a tu lado. Y ver que te dolía me rompió de nuevo. Te sostuve en mis brazos. Solo quería tenerte a mi lado, por siempre. Esto solo fue entre tú y yo. Sobre la humanidad y los mutantes, pero en ese momento, fue solo sobre nosotros.

Solo quería protegerte por el resto de mi vida.

Pero dijiste "tú lo hiciste".

La elegiste. A la mujer humana. ¡Trató de matarme un minuto antes!

Tomaste tu decisión, después de todo.

Me llamaste tu amigo, solo para decirme que no tenemos las mismas metas. E incluso si rompió mi corazón, todo lo que pude hacer fue irme, dejarte, porque tú ya me habías dejado.

Quizá tengo mala suerte. Fuiste herido por mi culpa y nunca lo olvidaré.

Rechazaste mi amor. Podría amarte para siempre sin importar qué, porque tocaste mi corazón de una forma que nadie había hecho, justo antes de romperlo, peor de lo que ya estaba. No estoy seguro si es que no me amaste o si solo estabas aterrado de estar enamorado de otro hombre. No me interesan los prejuicios establecidos de los humanos. A ti te importan. Eres un cobarde, Charles.

Siempre serás mi mayor arrepentimiento. Tal vez debí haber sido más valiente, pero ¿Hubiese hecho alguna diferencia? Estabas tan enfocado en complacer a la CIA, al público, tan preocupado por tu reputación. Si te hubiese dicho que estoy enamorado de ti, que me enamoré de ti, Charles ¿Hubiese hecho la diferencia?

Daría todo por robarte tus poderes un momento, lo suficiente para estar seguro de qué sientes por mí, si es que sientes algo por mí, para saber si estás convencido de haber hecho lo correcto.

Te amo tanto que creo que te perdonaré todo en algún momento.

Te amo, siempre lo haré.

Erik.

 **Nunca le entregó la carta a Charles.**

 **xxx**

Si alguien llegó aquí, ¡Gracias! La autora y la traductora se lo agradecen.

Nos leemos! Blessings!


End file.
